I have to let you go
by BakApple
Summary: Ou "Another rainy scene". Petit one-shot sur la scène du restaurant, et celle qui s'ensuit. Je me suis concentrée le plus possible sur les ressentis de Roxanne, et de Megamind. (titre inspiré par "Untouchable" -part. 1 & 2- d'Anathema)


**Hello !**

 **Ceci est mon premier one-shot depuis un bon bout de temps –et accessoirement ma première fiction finie depuis plus d'un an _au moins_. J'en ai eu l'idée j'ignore comment, mais je me suis décidée à l'écrire en écoutant « Untouchable, part.2 », du groupe Anathema. Je vous recommande vivement de l'écouter, mais cela n'a aucun rapport avec l'histoire qui suit.**

 **C'est donc comme le dit le résumé à propos du passage du restaurant, et de la scène de pluie, qui m'a personnellement beaucoup marquée. J'avais envie d'écrire dessus, voilà, c'est fait. Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Il était vingt-et-une heures et trente-sept minutes. Leur rendez-vous avait été planifié pour huit heures. Le voilà qu'il s'inquiétait, avait-elle décidé de ne pas venir ? Peut-être avait-elle découvert à propos de–non, c'était _impossible_.

Il attendait. Le siège en face de lui était toujours vide. Autour de lui, que des couples, tous discutant. Ce n'était pas un restaurant chic et romantique pour rien, pensa-t-il.

Il joignit ses mains entre elles, coudes sur la table, la tête baissée, les yeux dans le vide. Peut-être qu'elle ne viendra pas.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la bougie, à quelques centimètres du centre de la table ; il ne put s'empêcher de l'ajuster. Puis, dans un mouvement discret, il sortit son pistolet déshydrateur, réglé sur l'option pyromane, et tira un coup, allumant la bougie de ce fait. Il reposa l'objet décoratif avec satisfaction, lorsqu'une voix – désormais familière – l'appela par le nom de celui dont il avait pris l'apparence.

Son visage s'illumina, à la fois par surprise et par joie qu'elle vint à leur rendez-vous.

Roxanne s'assit au siège qui lui avait été réservé. Elle portait une robe décolletée violette, qui lui affinait la taille, et suivait les courbes de ses hanches. Ses grands yeux bleus le regardaient, et un sourire s'affichait sur ses lèvres.

« Désolée pour le retard » souffla-t-elle, encore haletante.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas était qu'elle avait passé près d'une heure à descendre de la MetroTower suite au courroux de Hal. Mais ça, selon elle, _Bernard_ n'avait pas à le savoir.

Celui-ci eut un léger mouvement de recul, et lâcha, sur un air de rigolade mais aussi d'étonnement :

« Woah, vos cheveux, c'est... trop... dingue ! »

Elle sourit. L'excitation dans le regard de _Bernard_ était telle celle d'un enfant face à un jouet. Oui, il était vrai que sa coiffure n'était pas décente pour un tel rendez-vous. Mais dans la précipitation, elle n'avait pas trouvé le temps de se recoiffer. Ce n'était pas grave, elle allait devoir garder cette coupe "pétardesque" pour la soirée.

« Et dans le genre trop dingue, répliqua-t-elle, attendez de voir, il y a plus fort ! »

Il se pencha vers elle, intrigué, suspendu à ses paroles.

« Megamind a créé un nouveau héros. Et je sais pourquoi ! »

Il eut un léger frisson lorsqu'elle prononça son véritable nom. Mais il ne put lui en parler ; il devait le cacher.

Le serveur apporta leur bouteille de champagne, tandis que la journaliste lui exposait sa trouvaille.

« Tout s'explique maintenant, ça lui manque de plus prendre de corrections, alors il a créé un nouveau héros qui lui file des trempes ! »

Dans son exaltation, elle ne prêtait plus attention aux gestes hésitants de _Bernard_. Elle ne vit pas qu'en voulant poser son coude droit sur la table et sa tête sur sa main, il manqua son coup, et le mit dans le vide, manquant de tomber. Elle ne vit pas qu'en tentant de boire de l'eau, il manqua de s'étouffer, et reposa son verre. Elle ne prêta pas attention à sa mine hésitante et emplie de remords. Elle ignorait qu'il se demandait, au plus profond de lui-même, « Comment vais-je cacher toute cette vérité qu'elle n'était pas censée découvrir ? ».

« Que de questions à élucider, finit-il par dire, en hochant la tête et en plongeant ses yeux _verts_ dans les siens.

– Ça me laisse toute baba ! dit-elle, les sourcils froncés et la mine déçue de ne pas comprendre, en se laissant tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise.

– Et, et moi, encore plus bas, répondit _Bernard_ partageant sa curiosité. Je suis sûr que bientôt nous connaîtrons le fin mot, qui colle une trempe à qui. »

Roxanne ne chercha pas à comprendre le sens caché derrière ses paroles, ni derrière le regard expressif de son _complice_. Elle l'écoutait juste, appréciant chaque vibration de sa voix.

« Mais pour l'instant, fit-il en prenant un des deux verres de champagne, profitons du fait d'être ensemble. »

Il lui tendit la coupe, avant de saisir la sienne.

« Oh, Bernard, mille pardons, vous avez raison, dit-elle en s'excusant du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour son attitude peu convenable à la situation. Oui, il faut que je m'accorde une pause. »

Elle inspira un grand coup, et lui sourit. Tendant son verre afin de trinquer, elle lui porta un toast.

« À vous Bernard. Sûrement la seule chose normale dans mon univers complètement azimuté. »

Un air heureux, un air de bien être se lisait sur le visage de son _ami_. Ses yeux _verts_ perdus dans le vague.

Il leva son verre à son tour, et avant de l'approcher du sien, porta à son tour un rapide toast, « _aux personnes normales_ ».

Ils burent chacun une gorgée de la boisson pétillante. Lui le garda dans la main droite, et elle le reposa. Un mouvement peu commun avait attiré son attention à sa droite. Elle crut voir Hal –Titan– les espionner, mais tout ce qu'elle vit fut un couple discutant et mangeant. Rien de plus.

 _Bernard_ posa son verre, et l'appela par son nom. Il avait pris sa décision, il voulait lui avouer la vérité. Peut-être pas tout d'un coup, mais au moins l'amorcer, afin d'être sûr s'il fallait vraiment qu'elle sache ce qu'elle ignorait, ou s'il fallait qu'elle reste dans l'ignorance la plus totale.

« Si j'étais pas tant que ça normal... »

Il ne pouvait plus reculer.

« Si j'étais chauve, et avec la peau teintée d'une couleur primaire pour le moins courante. »

Il prenait ses précautions. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se doute de quoi que ce soit.

« J-Je dis ça au hasard, purement à titre d'exemple. »

Elle ne voyait pas où _Bernard_ voulait en venir. Elle pris son verre, et but une autre gorgée.

« Prendriez-vous tout de même du plaisir en ma compagnie ? » demanda-t-il, sur un ton hésitant.

Sa réponse fut quasi-immédiate.

« Bien sûr ! On ne juge pas un livre sur la couverture, ou une personne sur l'apparence physique.

– Ah, soupira-t-il avec soulagement, comme ce que j'entends là me rassure.

– On juge une personne sur ses actes » assura-t-elle.

La consternation se lut sur le visage de _Bernard_. Il ne pouvait cacher qu'il était inquiété par ce qu'elle lui avait dit suite à sa déclaration, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« C'est quand même un peu mesquin, vous avouerez » fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Cette remarque fit rire Roxanne. Pourquoi diable s'inquiétait-il de cela ? Il était parfait à ses yeux, il n'avait commis aucun acte qui pouvait nuire au plaisir qu'elle éprouvait en sa compagnie. Depuis leur rencontre au musée de Metroman, elle n'avait jamais été dérangée par la personne qu'il était. Pourquoi donc _Bernard_ s'inquiétait-il à ce propos ?

Elle cessa de rire, mais garda le sourire aux lèvres. Elle regarda _Bernard_ , et pensa alors que c'était justement son attitude un peu étrange, un peu à l'ouest, mais souvent sérieuse qui faisait en sorte qu'elle l'apprécie autant. Elle s'approcha de lui, se penchant par-dessus la table ; il fit de même. L'ambiance du restaurant avait dû jouer en faveur de cet instant. Mais tous deux en étaient sûrs, et elle plus que jamais, leurs sentiments ne pouvaient plus se cacher.

Qui d'eux avait fait le premier pas, ils ne le savaient. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, et ils échangèrent leur premier baiser. Tous deux fermèrent leurs paupières, appréciant l'instant.

Roxanne tendit sa main vers celle de _Bernard_ , elle voulait la saisir. Elle ne prit garde à sa montre, et ne vit –ni ne sentit– qu'elle avait décalé des cadrants. Il y eut un bruit, un léger bourdonnement, elle n'y prit pas garde. Une rapide et intense lumière colorée –bleue– lui parvint par-delà ses paupières, elle n'y prit pas garde. Des hoquets de surprise retentirent autour d'eux, elle n'y prit pas garde. Des pleurs d'un bébé, des hurlements. Elle n'y prit pas garde.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, elle voulait voir _Bernard_.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Elle comprit pourquoi les gens hurlaient, pourquoi ce brouhaha.

Ce n'était pas Bernard avec qui elle échangeait un baiser passionné.

C'était cette _tête bleue_ , Megamind.

Il sembla s'être rendu compte de quelque chose, puisqu'il ouvrit lui aussi ses yeux, ses yeux _verts_. Il ouvrit ses grands yeux _verts_ , aussi étonné. Étonné de voir qu'elle soit étonnée.

Elle tendit les bras, le poussant contre le dossier de sa chaise, et de même, la poussant vers l'arrière avec force. Sa chaise tomba, elle resta debout, en position de recul, stupéfaite.

Elle s'était appuyée contre les piques de ses épaulettes, les paumes de ses mains lui faisaient quelque peu mal. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur de la trahison qu'elle ressentait.

 _Il_ resta assis.

« Quoi, quoi ?! » fit-il en agitant les mains, soutenant son incompréhension de la scène.

Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi l'avait-elle aussi violemment repoussé, alors qu'elle venait de lui exposer ses sentiments ?

Puis il vit. Il vit que ses mains n'étaient pas de la teinte de celles d'un humain. Il vit que ses mains étaient gantées, de noir.

Il laissa s'échapper un cri de stupéfaction et d'horreur. Et de gêne. Il paniquait. Il paniqua.

Il se cacha le visage, et cria.

« Ne regardez pas ! »

La détresse dans sa voix se mêlait à la honte qu'il éprouvait. Mais les autres clients du restaurant obéirent, inquiets des représailles s'ils ne respectaient pas ses ordres.

Il voulut assurer qu'il maîtrisait la situation.

« C'est juste– juste un bug de rien du tout ! »

Elle le vit trifouiller sa montre, bouger les cadrants, et perdre son sang-froid.

« Tou– tournez la tête ! »

Elle ignorait ce qu'elle ressentait ; c'était fort et intense. De la rage. De la haine. Du désespoir. Du doute. Ses pensées se bousculaient. Qui était _Bernard_? Depuis quand Megamind avait-il pris sa place ? Depuis peu, depuis ce soir-là ? Ou au contraire, depuis le soir où elle avait réellement rencontré Bernard, au musée ? Avec qui avait-elle passé toutes ces heures, à parler, se raconter des secrets, à sourire et à rire ? Qui était _Bernard_?!

Il y eut un autre bruit, le même. L'image de Megamind se brouilla, et à sa place se tint un homme âgé et moustachu, en costard – le directeur de la prison pour criminels surdoués.

« C'est rien, dit-il d'une voix stricte, n'vous occupez pas. »

Comprenant qu'il n'était pas sur le bon déguisement, il se repencha sur sa montre, tournant le cadrant avec insistance, pressé que tout retourne dans l'ordre.

Roxanne le voyait perdre tout le sang-froid qu'un _homme_ –était-il réellement un homme ?– pouvait perdre. Il changea à nouveau de déguisement, de _forme_ , et devant elle, à la place où s'étaient tenus successivement Bernard, Megamind et le directeur, se tenait un vieillard aux traits indescriptibles, au costume pseudo-spatial brillant ; le pire déguisement auquel Megamind aurait pu avoir eu recours.

« Vous disiez, très chère ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix rauque et essoufflée, à l'accent douteux.

Comme s'il espérait pouvoir reprendre là où tout avait dérapé. Pour qui se prenait-il !?

Roxanne empoigna la première chose qui lui vint sous la main – son verre de champagne. Offusquée, elle en jeta le contenu sur l'individu devant elle ; elle avait visé juste – la montre dysfonctionna, et Megamind reprit son apparence originelle.

Il était tout aussi surpris qu'elle. Ses yeux grands ouverts, il voulait corriger son erreur. Mais il resta immobile, ne dit rien, comprenant que quoi qu'il faisait, il ne pouvait changer l'erreur –la _grosse_ erreur– qu'il avait commise.

Dans un dernier espoir, il se leva, et bégaya, la suppliant d'attendre. Attendre pour quoi ? Elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée qu'elle puisse avoir _éprouvé_ des _sentiments_ pour _lui_.

Elle était déchirée. Tout ce que sa voix put sortir fut un « Vous ! » outré et empli de déception.

Elle tourna les talons, et quitta le restaurant.

Au même instant, un éclair illumina en blanc la pièce, déchirant le silence, et annonçant la pluie qui commença à tomber.

Roxanne avança dans les rues de Metrocity inondées par la pluie. Elle se tenait les bras près du buste, frigorifiée par la douche froide qu'elle prenait, au sens propre comme figuré. Elle avançait d'un pas rapide, décidée à rentrer chez elle au plus vite.

Tant de questions se bousculaient. Au sujet de Bernard. Au sujet de Megamind. Au sujet d'elle-même. Au sujet de ses sentiments. Elle était encore choquée, elle n'en revenait pas.

Tout autour d'elle, au rythme de ses pas, de minuscules cubes d'un bleu glacé prenaient la forme de déchets. Bien entendu ! Quelle sotte ! Megamind avait fait usage de son pistolet déshydrateur, et caché les déchets de la ville. Chaque tas de détritus qui reprenait sa vraie forme la dégoûtait encore plus, et ravivait sa haine pour la _tête bleue_.

Elle s'apprêta à traverser la rue déserte. Un crissement de pneus la fit se stopper. Elle _entendait_ une voiture, mais ne la _voyait_ pas. Qu'était-ce donc ?

Elle comprit rapidement. _Il_ sortit de nulle part –c'était une voiture invisible.

« Je vais vous expliquer » fit-il en s'extirpant du véhicule, en sa direction.

Elle lui tourna le dos. C'était la dernière personne à qui elle voulait avoir à faire ce soir-là. Elle avança, fit demi-tour. Elle voulait s'éloigner de lui le plus possible.

Elle ne vit pas qu'il s'était arrêté. À deux pas de sa voiture, il se tenait debout, épaules basses, la mine attristée. Il s'élança à nouveau – quand allait-il comprendre ? – et tenta de rattraper le coup.

« Et ce que vous m'avez dit alors, à l'instant ? Je croyais qu'on ne jugeait pas un livre sur sa couverture. »

Il réutilisait _ses_ mots. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas _à quel point_ ce qu'il avait fait était odieux ?

Elle allait lui faire comprendre.

« Bien, dit-elle en se retournant, décidée. Alors jetons un coup d'œil à l'intérieur dans ce cas. »

Les sourcils froncés, elle revint –à nouveau– sur ses pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? »

Son visage laissa voir qu'il savait ce qui l'attendait. Mais il ne protesta pas, il se contenta d'écouter.

« Vous avez tué Metroman, vous avez fait main basse sur la ville » fit-elle en appuyant son index sur son torse à chaque chose –erreur– qu'il avait faite, une pique le repoussant toujours un peu plus en arrière.

Le regret –ou était-ce de la tristesse ?– s'affichait maintenant sur son visage _bleu_. Il ne savait que répondre, il ne pouvait répondre ; tout était vrai, tout autant d'actes irréparables et odieux, qu'il ne pouvait corriger. Mais il releva les yeux rapidement vers elle. Ses _grands_ yeux _verts_.

« Et maintenant, poursuivit-elle, vous intriguez de manière à ce que je vous tombe dans les bras ?! »

Elle retint un sanglot. Elle avait encore mal.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi diabolique ? » souffla-t-elle, les mots passant à peine le seuil de ses lèvres tant la douleur était présente.

Son regard la fuyait. Mais il n'avait nul autre endroit où le poser. Si ce n'était que le sol ; il garda la tête baissée sous le poids de la culpabilité.

« Vous vous jouez de moi ? Quel genre de profit espériez-vous en tirer ? »demanda-t-elle.

Oui. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle, pourquoi pas une autre femme reporter aux côtés de Metroman ? Pourquoi elle, alors qu'elle n'avait aucune histoire, aucune importance ? Elle n'avait été que leur _jouet_ , la _raison_ pour laquelle _ils_ se battaient tous deux.

Il releva la tête, la mine sombre, le regard terne. Il ne dit rien. Il la regarda juste. Ses yeux brillaient – étaient-ce des larmes qui s'y formaient ? Ses yeux _verts_ la suppliaient. Le message était clair.

 _Elle comprit_.

« Me dites pas que... »

Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Mais il ne fallait pas laisser sa gêne transparaître.

« Vous allez pas me faire croire ça ? »

Il ne dit rien. Il voulut, peut-être, mais il ne put rien dire. Ses immenses yeux _verts_ la fixaient. Il déglutit ; il ne pouvait prononcer le moindre mot.

« Vous avez imaginé une seule seconde que vous auriez une chance avec moi ? »

Il ne voulut même pas se défendre. Il ne se préoccupait plus de la pluie qui ruisselait sur ses habits. Il sembla réaliser l'ampleur de ce qu'il avait fait. Prendre la place d'un autre, séduire Roxanne, et la tromper. Il _aurait_ pourtant _dû_ savoir qu'il n'aurait _jamais_ eu la _moindre_ chance.

« Non » finit-il par dire, d'une voix faible, honteuse, détruite.

Il était dur de mettre des mots sur ce que Roxanne ressentait. Partagée entre la haine, la rage d'avoir été trompée par cette _créature inhumaine_ , la tristesse d'avoir découvert qu'elle aimait un _imposteur_ , elle voyait apparaître un nouveau sentiment. La pitié.

Elle avait pitié de cette personne qui se tenait devant elle, tout autant détruite qu'elle. Mais elle ne regrettait pas le poids de ses mots. Ce n'était rien face à ce qu' _elle_ avait pu subir. Est-ce que Megamind avait la moindre idée de ce qu'était ce mélange de haine et de désespoir qu'il avait créé en elle ?

Il baissa les yeux. Elle reprit son chemin.

Elle ne vit pas qu'il s'était retourné vers elle. Elle ne savait pas qu'il voulait s'excuser de tout son être, qu'il voulait qu'elle le pardonne. Elle ne savait pas qu'en une simple soirée, il avait perdu tout ce à quoi il tenait. Elle ne savait pas que sa douleur était tout aussi immense que la sienne.

Mais il comprenait, malgré tout, que quoiqu'il eût fait, il n'aurait pu corriger son erreur. Son erreur avait été d'être présent au musée, ce soir-là. Son erreur avait été d'avoir fui face à elle pour ne pas perdre la face. Son erreur avait été d'avoir entretenu le mensonge. Son erreur avait été d'être _lui_.

Tout deux repartaient, chacun en direction de son _chez-elle_ , de son _repaire_.

Roxanne s'arrêta, se retourna.

Oui, elle ressentait de la pitié. De la pitié pour cet _être_ qui avait su l'aimer elle, et qu'elle avait aimé en retour.

Oui, elle ressentait de la pitié pour ce pauvre _individu_ , qui avait voulu vivre comme un _homme_ normal.

Oui, elle ressentait de la pitié.

Mais aussi du regret. Peut-être aurait-elle dû l'accepter tel qu'il était.

Peut-être aurait-elle dû accepter ce qu'il est.


End file.
